Nebulon Ranger
Die Nebulon Ranger das Raumschiff der Jedi Cay Qel-Droma, Ulic Qel-Droma und des Twi'lek Tott Doneeta. Technik Die Nebulon Ranger war ein großes Schiff mit mehreren Sektionen, das wie alle Schiffe ihrer Klasse über sechs Energiergeneratoren und Triebwerke von Alderaan Motors verfügte, die in einem 90° Winkel in zwei Dreiergruppen am Rumpf des Schiffes angebracht waren. Das wohl auffälligste Merkmal der Ranger war der große und schwer gepanzerte Flügel, der für einen Flug in einer Atmosphäre mit ausfahrbaren „Flossen“ versehen war, die die Spannweite des Schiffes vergrößert und für eine bessere Kontrolle des Fluges sorgten. Bei der Landung wurde die „Flossen“ zurückgezogen und verringerten dessen Profil wieder. Im Flügel war auch die Luftschleuse, die Sensorphalanx und der Treibstofftank untergebracht. The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Die Nebulon Ranger schützen insgesamt acht Schildgeneratoren, die aber aufgrund ihres immensen Energiebedarfs nur während eines Gefechts eingeschaltet wurden. Dies machte die Ranger für einem Überraschungsangriff anfällig, so benötigten die Bestienreiter von Onderon nur einen Seeker-Torpedo, um die Ranger abzuschießen. Die Nebulon Ranger verfügte über eine Impuls-Kanone unterhalb des Cockpits und sowohl rechts als auch links unterhalb des Cockpits über einen Protonentorpedowerfer, zusätzlich war sie mit einem Kurzstrecken-Vibrokugelwerfern und zwei drehbare Laserkanonen an den Flügelspitzen ausgestattet. Der Laderraum der Nebulon Ranger stellt eine weitere Besonderheit dar, da es möglich war, ihn zu unterteilen und für jeden Bereich die Lebenserhaltung, Gravitation Atmosphäre separat einzustellen. Doch war es auch möglich den gesamten Frachtraum für größere Waren zu nutzen, indem man die Trennwände es Frachtraums entfernte. Im Boden des Frachtraums war eine Luke zum schnellen Entladen vorhanden. Ulic und sein Bruder waren dafür bekannt, in ihrem Frachtraum einige Airspeeder zu transportieren, mit denen sie bei einem Angriff den Gegner überraschen konnten. Geschichte Die Nebulon Ranger brachte die Jedi Cay Qel-Droma, Ulic Qel-Droma und Tott Doneeta von Arkania nach Onderon, auf dem die Gruppe den Frieden wahren sollte. In der Atmosphäre von der vom Krieg zerrütteten Welt wurde die Ranger von den Bestienreiter angegriffen, aufgrund ihrer Mission entschied sich Ulic dagegen die Waffen seines Schiffe einzusetzen, da sie zur Friedensstifftung geschickt wurden und nicht als Krieger. Sie schafften es, in der befestigten Hauptstadt Iziz zu landen und ihre Mission zu beginnen. Nach der Entführung Prinzessin Galias wurde das Schiff genutzt, um sie zu befreien, doch wurden sie schon kurz nach dem Verlassen der Hauptstadt von den Bestienreitern abgeschossen. Nachdem sie die Bestienreiter erreichten und Oron Kira ihnen die Situation erklärte, reparierten sie die Nebulon Ranger und griffen mit ihnen Iziz an.Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter Die Ranger diente den Jedi noch ein lange Zeit, bis sie 3996 VSY von Krath-Sternenjägern über Ossus abgeschossen wurde. Nachdem Ulic seinen Bruder auf Ossus getötet hatte, ließ er das Schiff auf dem Planeten liegen, nach der Nova der Sonne des Systems wurde alles auf der Oberfläche zerstört. Hinter den Kulissen Über die Nebulon Ranger und die Klasse, zu der sie gehört, gibt es widersprüchliche Angaben. Es wird im Fact File und im Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels von einem Schwerer Kurier der Coruscant-Klasse gesprochen, der eine Länge von 180m hat und von Corellia Star Drives gebaut wurde, in der neueren Quelle, dem Power of the Jedi Sourcebook, wird von einer modifizierten Crescent-X9 gesprochen, die von den Krasten Shipyards gebaut wurde und nur eine Länge von 25m hat. Quellen *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' Einzelnachweise en:Nebulon Ranger es:Nebulon Ranger Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Jedi-Ordens Kategorie:Legends